


Endings and Beginnings

by tzikeh



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble (prescriptive definition, Other, thanks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-20
Updated: 2003-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzikeh/pseuds/tzikeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are such joyous occasions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> Not my fault. Blame [astolat](/users/astolat/).
> 
> Go back in your mind, if you can, to when the first movie premiered, and you didn't know anything about what would happen in the sequels. Are you there? Good.

Her friends wished Elizabeth fortune and favor, and Governor Swann imparted good-natured but clumsy advice to Will. The celebration would continue without them. From the wedding feast, it was not a long journey to the docks, but Elizabeth and her new husband followed their own, winding path, as they always had, out of the line of sight of the revelers. All would believe that they had boarded the Forbearance and sailed for Spain; there was no reason to think otherwise. And they would return, rested and browned, in six months, just as they'd promised.

Jack Sparrow would see to that.


End file.
